Godzilla Vs Power Rangers
by Paolo1350
Summary: My version of what a Godzilla/Power Ranger crossover would be like.


Godzilla Vs Power Rangers (Part 1)  
There are two things I really thank Japan for, you guessed it, Godzilla and Power Rangers. I loved them as a kid and I still do today. Lately I have been imagining what a fight scene between them would be like so I made up one of my own. This is kind of a dream team-up for me of two world famous Japanese icons. So here it is, my self made episode of an MMPR episode featuring Godzilla.

Cast: Original six rangers, green included Godzilla 2000(only Godzilla I am most familiar with)  
Lord Zedd

It was a beautiful day in Angel Grove, rangers just relaxing. Suddenly Godzilla appears, apparently just passing through. Zordon sees this and summons the rangers. Rangers get teleported to command center. They ask Zordon who the monster is. Zordon does not know. Says he will find out more while the rangers try to stop it first. Morphing Time! Jason feels he can take this one himself and summons the Tyrannosaurus zord. Gets in cockpit. Godzilla still oblivious towards rangers. Then sees the Tyrannosaurus. Stares him down. Jason says "I won't let you destroy anything anymore." Charges towards Godzilla. Godzilla's confused but fights back anyway. First Tyrannosaurus tries to tail whip but Godzilla catches the tail, pulled Tyrannosaurus close, and scratches him with one of his claws. Sparks fly off Tyrannosaurus. Godzilla charges towards him, but Tyrannosaurus did that dropkick thing with the help of his tail. But Godzilla easily caught mid-air and threw him like he did to King Ghidorah. Tommy realizes Jason need help and summons Dragonzord. Dragonzord fires off finger missiles catching Godzilla by surprise. Godzilla now faces Dragonzord. They grapple for a while first, each roaring its own respective roar. Dragonzord pushes Godzilla away and dail a tail whip. Again Godzilla catches it but just like when Dragonzord fought the Tyrannosaurus, its chest started blining and the tail started spinning. Godzilla roars in pain and lets go. Tyrannosaurus recovers and it's now a two on one. Godzilla faces down two zord. Roars and charges towards them. Tries to tail whip Tyrannosaurus but Tyrannosaurus ducks and Dragonzord scratches with twice. Godzilla staggers back and Tyrannosaurus grabs the opportunity to tail whip Godzilla by the legs while Dragonzord tail whips to the body tripping Godzilla down. Godzilla gets up angrily, roaring. Charges toward them again. Dragonzord again fires finger missiles. HIts Godzilla dead on. Godzilla has had enough. His spines begin to glow. Jason notices it and makes Tyrannosaurus perform that attack where he blows on the ground to hopefully finish him off. But Godzilla's radioactive breath came first and cut through Tyrannosaurus' attack, hitting it directly and bringing it down. All the other rangers go WHOA!!! Dragonzord rushes to the fallen Tyrannosaurus. Other rangers summon their zords. Mastodon tries his freezing attack but Godzilla just takes it. Sabertooth tiger tries to jump on him but Godzilla tail whips it away. Triceratops and Pterodactyl fires their laser weapons but with no effect. Jason calls for Megazord sequence. Dragonzord hold Godzilla off while Megazord finishes. Godzilla hits Dragonzord hard enough that he rolls towards the Megazord's feet. Godzilla blasts both of them with radioactive breath. Scene goes to Lord Zedd who is watching the battle. Speaks to himself that he has finally found a monster strong enough to destroy the Power Rangers. Back on Earth, Megazord grapples with Godzilla. Godzilla bites one of its arms, pulls it towards him and scratches it. Sparks fly off Megazord. Summons the Power Sword. Tries slashing Godzilla but finds his skins too tough. Godzilla catches sword with both hands and maneuvers it out of Megazord's hands. Jason then calls for Megadragonzord battle mode. Godzilla faces off to a new Megazord. Megadrgo shoots that thing from his head but as always, it gets reflected back to it. Godzilla tail whips them for good measure. Megadrago uses its weapon. Godzilla counters, using his claws to shove it away each time it's near him. Tyrannosaurus sneaks behind Godzilla and bear hugs him to keep him steady. Megadrago powers up the Power Staff and drills it into Godzilla. It actually makes Godzilla bleed. Godzilla screams in pain. Fires radioactive breath point blank causing the Megadragonzord to fall back. Godzilla breaks free of Tyrannosaurus and fires radioactive breath on it as well. Being too injured to continue and the zords being out of commission for the time being, Godzilla heads out to sea to rest.

Commercial Break

Godzilla Vs Power Rangers (Part 2)  
Command Center. Zordon explains who and what Godzilla is. Explains that he mostly dwells underwater and was merely passing by Angel Grove. Also explains that they should have just let him pass by instead of confronting him. Meanwhile, Lord Zedd puts his plan in action. He plans to mind control Godzilla, so next time he meets the Power Rangers, he will finish them off for good. Goes down to Earth and locates Godzilla sleeping in a cave. Use some magic from his staff and successfully puts Godzilla under his command.

Here comes round two!

Zordon alerts the rangers that Godzilla has resurfaced again, only this time, he is more dangerous because of the mind control. It's Morphing Time! This time the rangers immediately form the Megadragonzord formation where the Dragonzord is on top of the Megazord. The battle starts off with Godzilla firing its radioactive breath and the Megadragonzord firing off its finisher. The result is a huge explosion and a stalemate. They both charge towards each other. The Megazord is stronger this time and manages to hold its own. Godzilla scratches it twice, sparks fly. Godzilla then begins punching it as well. The megazord counters by punching as well as kicking. Godzilla staggers back and tail whips it. The Megazord catches the tail and throws Godzila to the ground. Picks him up and throws him around again. Lord Zedd gets annoyed watching Godzilla fail, decides to take Serpentera to finsh off both Godzilla and the Power Rangers. On Earth, Rangers form the Ultrazord. Zordon then reminds them that Godzilla is not the real enemy, Lord Zedd is. Just then, they see Serpentera. They decide to blast Serpentera. Lord Zedd feels the blast and loses control over Godzilla. Godzilla is now free and looks around confused. Lord Zedd curses the rangers but then finds out Serpentera is again low on power. He decides to again try to mind control Godzilla. Godzilla realizes this and fights it desparately. Getting mad, he fires his radioactive breath at Serpentera and hits it. Lord Zedd gets so angry he decides to use all the remaining power to fire Serpentera's energy at the both of them, not caring if he never goes home again. As Serpentera charges up its beam, so does Godzilla. But this time, it's the red spiral beam. Both fire at each other but Godzilla was too strong for Serpentera. The red spiral beam completely annihilates Serpentera and Lord Zedd. Godzilla roars at the Ultrazord and stares it down. Ultrazord dissasembles, Dragonzord goes near Godzilla. They both roar and Godzilla heads back to the sea. At the command center, the rangers celebrate the defeat of Lord Zedd. Tommy then makes a joke about why couldn.t Dragonzord have a radioactive blast as well. All laugh and the credits roll. 


End file.
